Amanecer
by CNagisa
Summary: Había una noticia mala para Gilbert: Prusia no existiria mas. Aun así, sería valiente y cumpliría la promesa de ver un nuevo amanecer.
1. Despedida

**Disclaimer:** ¿Sabían que los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen? Dx

_Pareja:__ Prusia x Austria._

_Otro fic de esta hermosa (?) pareja :P Espero que sea de su agrado el primer capitulo (Sólo serán dos pero bueno XDU peor es nada). Y el titulo, tengo graveees problemas con los títulos, cada vez son peores XD! perdón :'D_

* * *

**Amanecer.-**

* * *

Amanecía en ese día; el día después del final. La luz comenzaba a tocar toda superficie en su camino, dejando a la vista la destrucción salpicada, levemente, de una vaga esperanza de renacer.

Sentado sobre los escombros de una construcción irreconocible y en medio del silencio proveniente de su interior, se encontraba Prusia.

Su cuerpo tenía las consecuencias de la feroz guerra desatada en esos territorios y más. Vendas cubrían dichas heridas, regalándole un alivio irreal.

¿Cuántas veces había sentido aquella sensación? Excitación mezclada con el simple dolor humano. No sabía con exactitud; lo único que sabía era que ante todo eso, él debía levantarse y proteger todo lo irrecuperable y preciado.

Porque a Gilbert no le importaba sus heridas superficiales; su piel marcada o cu cuerpo magullado-de un modo u otro, estaba acostumbrado-en realidad, él le daba relevancia a pocas cosas…

Miró hacia atrás al oír algunos pasos.

Abriéndose camino entre los obstáculos, Austria se fue acercándosele hasta quedar a su lado. Guardo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, esta vez no era su habitual saco azul sino un tapado negro que caía hasta sus tobillos.

Con los ojos escarlatas rajados, suspiro al verlo bien.

—¿Cómo esta?—pregunto enseguida, sin salir de su posición meditabunda.

—Se recuperara—dijo medio sonriendo—No te preocupes.

—Debo hacerlo—agrego—Soy su hermano mayor.

Apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos se dejo envolver por la calidez de los rayos de la mañana.

Lo miro de reojo y volvió la mirada al frente—Lo que menos necesitas es cargar con…—se detuvo unos segundos para proseguir—Eres tu quien debe ponerse bien ahora—sentencio. Disimulo su preocupación hacia ese hombre impertinente y cruel; aquel hombre que tantas veces lo había lastimado pero, también, amado.

—¿Por qué preocuparse por algo que dejara de existir?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, Gilbert?—nuevamente tenia los ojos clavados en él, sorprendido por la tranquilidad expresada en esas palabras.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia su acompañante—Prusia dejara de existir, Roderich.

¿Era verdad eso? ¿Qué pasaría con Gilbert? Sin saber que decir, agacho la cabeza ¿Acaso no volvería a verlo? No, no podía permitir tal cosa pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Sabía que carecía de los recursos para ayudarlo; en realidad para ayudarse a tenerlo cerca.

Unas juguetonas caricias en sus cabellos oscuros lo volvieron al momento y la sonrisa del peliplateado hizo que su corazón temblara.

Aun con el mismo gesto en su rostro, Gilbert se puso de pie, desperezando su cuerpo. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, alejándose un poco.

—Yo…—comenzó a retirar la venda de su mano—Sé que podré ver otro amanecer, suceda lo que suceda.

Mas firme que nunca, su voz estaba cargada de seguridad, de valentía. No tendría miedo o, al menos, no lo demostraría.

La tira, manchada de rojo, cayó a sus pies. Rápidamente fue seguida por otra más.

—No importa qué, yo no me rendiré. Aunque mis rezos ya no alcancen a nadie, aunque no tenga mas nada ¡Juro que nada ni nadie me derrumbara!

Hincho el pecho, llenándose del denso aire de alrededor; el olor a muerte y desolación le recordaron ciertos tiempos.

A pesar de todo, aun creía sin saber en que pero creía. Hacia tiempo había dejado de ser un niño. No tenia excusas, ni deseos, de tirarse a un abismo incierto.

El mirar del austriaco mostraba una celosa a admiración hacia éste.

—Y aquí mismo, puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada. He aprendido mucho en esta vida—soltó una pequeña risa—Aun me falta conocer más.

Deshizo el nudo de la venda que cubría su frente y rodeaba su cabeza—Soy Gilbert Weillschmidt, eso no lo cambiara nadie.

Soltó a merced del viento a ésta, dejando que se fuera. Ya no la necesitaba.

—Reiré y viviré porque limpiando mis lágrimas, sé que me volveré mas fuerte.

Retiro la cruz de hierro de su cuello—Prometo que ni los golpes ni las palabras me quebraran—dijo, mirando el accesorio detenidamente.

Así, sujetándola con fuerza, corrió deteniéndose precipitosamente para lanzarla lo más lejos posible.

—Soy demasiado fuerte para rendirme pero aquí cierro esta etapa.

—¡Gilbert!—exclamo Roderich, quien lo siguió.

—Tú también lo serás—lo miro por sobre el hombro—Volveremos a ver otro amanecer juntos.

—¿… Lo prometes?—con las manos cerradas, dejo que el prusiano lo abrazara.

—Lo prometo.

Cerró los ojos, aferrándose a sus ropas y humedeciéndolas por un sutil llanto. Sintiendo su calidez, por última vez, anhelo que aquel gesto acogedor durara para siempre.

Gilbert no sabia lo que le sucedería en el mañana pero mientras que en aquel futuro estuviera Roderich, entonces no tendría miedo. Era un soldado dispuesto a sobrevivir una vez mas para poder cumplir la promesa hecha con la persona que siempre amo.

* * *

_Puros dramas para ellos o_ó como debe ser 8D -DramaQueen mode On-_


	2. Lluvia

**Lluvia.**

Apenas puso un pie fuera del ferrocarril, sus ojos observaron los alrededores. Las personas pasaban indiferentes salvo por algunas jóvenes que se detenían a mirarlo. Él sonreía ante esto ya que podía comprobar que su "encanto" no había desaparecido a pesar de los tiempos de infortunio. Aferro la manija de su m aleta para emprender un nuevo viaje.

"Pronto" pensó ilusionado.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, un joven dejaba su libro sobre el escritorio al levantarse del sillón. Roderich pasaba mucho tiempo dentro del estudio rodeado de libros; novelas, cuentos, biografías y demás.

Realmente se había vuelto muy solitario, callado y aislado de sus propios sentimientos y emociones. La rutina, tan propia de él, se volvió más intensa llegando a la monotonía. Sólo… le faltaba "algo".

—Iré por un poco de jugo—aviso como si alguien estuviera con él, oyéndolo.

Suspiró y soltó un "idiota" dirigido a él mismo; muchas veces se sentía así por ¿Esperar? ¿Confiar? ¿Amar?

Ya en la cocina se sirvió la bebida. Apoyado en la mesada reluciente, como debía ser, echo un vistazo a la puerta que daba hacia el jardín trasero.

Sonrió melancólico al recordar aquella guerra de nieve, provocada por el peliplateado.

"Y al final termine ganando aquella vez" murmuro dándole el ultimo sorbo al jugo.

En aquel silencio, en un fugaz segundo sintió la voz de éste cerca pero enseguida entendió que era solamente su imaginación.

Inclinándose, olio el ramo de rosas blancas. Pago por ellas y espero un automóvil.

—Un encuentro muy esperado—comento el chofer.

Alzo la vista—¡Ja! ¿Se nota mucho la emoción en mi rostro?—sonrió animado con un leve rubor.

—En su rostro y en la forma en como sus manos tiemblan, joven.

Sus mejillas terminaron rojas—Vaya… debería tranquilizarme—nervioso mostró una risita tímida y ladeo la cabeza a la ventanilla—No quiero pasar vergüenza luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos.

La tarde comenzaba a ponerse gris por culpa de unas repentinas nubes grises.

Acomodó sus lentes mientras corría las cortinas de los ventanales. Un estruendo lo hizo sobresaltar entendiendo que no tardaría en caer la tormenta, y así fue.

Gilbert maldecía al clima, estando a pocos metros del hogar austriaco.

_"Otra noche a solas"_ supuso, un poco triste.

Él mismo había alejado a los demás con excusas y mentiras; nunca estaba en la casa o no tenia tiempo para recibir gente. De pronto, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el timbre que sonó una, dos, tres veces.

—¡¿Quién será?—exclamo irritado debido al apuro que mostraba el visitante—¡Ya va!—aviso con el ceño fruncido.

Prácticamente corrió para quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta—¿Qué sucede ahora?

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con una enorme sorpresa e instantáneamente sus ojos se cristalizaron, rodando tibias lagrimas por sus mejillas.

—¿Gilbert?-pronuncio dejando notar su asombro.

Frente a él se encontraba la ex nación; mojado, el prusiano sonreía como siempre.

—He vuelto, Roderich.

Esas palabras zumbaron en los oídos del ojiazul, el cual negó con la cabeza y conmocionado se tapo los labios. No podía creerlo ¿Era un sueño? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? No, en realidad creía que nunca más volvería a verlo.

—Vienes hasta aquí, tocas mi puerta y te… te presentas empapado cargando un ramo—agacho la mirada—¿Y sólo me dices eso?

La escena le parecía salida de una novela romántica; demasiado extravagante para él.

Alzo su mirar, tocando suavemente aquella piel—¿No te alcanza?

Sentir la mano húmeda del germánico le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo. Le alcanzaba con verlo, es más le desbordaba esa sensación que había sido olvidada ya; cerrado y aislado durante tanto tiempo, su corazón le dificultada la tarea de asimilar la situación.

—Siempre igual—dijo, soltando el ramo—Nada te conforma.

Parpadeó viendo como caían las flores—Espera—agrego, creyendo que había arruinado las cosas sin que comenzaran—N-No…

—Por eso, traje algo más.

—¿Eh?—nuevamente la confusión le invadía.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo, retiro una pequeña caja negra y ante los ojos curiosos del austriaco, la abrió.

—Eso es…—ante él se encontraba un anillo dorado, que descansaba en la almohadilla.

—Toda mi vida le he temido a las ataduras que traen los compromisos, haciéndome huir como un cobarde—con la cabeza un tanto baja, miraba el anillo—Pero en este tiempo, en el cual estuve alejado de todo lo que es importante para mi, me sirvió para aprender y comprender "aquello" que no conocía o, quizás, ignoraba.

En aquel frío, bajo esa nieve cortante e incluso en las paredes de su provisorio "hogar", se había dado cuenta de la calidez que siempre estuvo cerca suyo.

—Quiero volver a… ser fuerte…

Necesitaba saber que ese calor, que vivía en sus recuerdos, continuaría allí sólo para él.

Alzo la vista hacia Roderich, mostrándole una media sonrisa—Pensando en ti; recordando tu cabello suave, tus brazos acogedores, pude soportar todo; mis noches de llanto, mis días vacíos.

Busco la mano de éste, luego de quitar el anillo y guardar la caja.

Frente a esta situación, el austriaco trataba de mantener su respiración calma pero los nervios crecían a cada segundo. Era una mezcla rara; expectativa, nerviosismo, alegría, amor.

—Soy libre Roderich, pero aun así quiero estar unido a ti… el tiempo que quieras y, si es posible, que sea el resto de nuestras vidas.

Cerró los ojos presionándolos suavemente, al sentir el anillo posesionándose en su dedo, sonriendo continuo con su llanto.

—Llámame, enójate, ríete teniéndome cerca… déjame estar contigo en todo momento.

—Gilbert—también lo abrazo, apenas fue acercado al pecho del prusiano.

—Prométeme que la felicidad no terminara nunca, quedándote a mi lado—refregó su mejilla en sus cabellos oscuros, mojándolos—Deseo tanto que duermas entre mis brazos y me despiertes con una caricia.

—Idiota, me pides tantas cosas que…—ahogándose por la emoción, prosiguió—que he estado esperando hacerlas algún día pero ¿Qué me darás tú, Gilbert? Siempre tan demandante…

Sonrió ante esto, entendía el miedo del austriaco ya que él también sentía lo mismo pero el miedo era provocado por la sensación de perderlo otra vez. No quería pasar más tiempo imaginando y anhelando, la necesidad de poder tenerlo como tanto había deseado era muy fuerte.

—Te prometo darte...

Prometió darle el sincero y puro amor que tenía para éste, prometió protegerlo ante todo aquello que lastimara su corazón, incluyendo a su propia persona porque también sabía el daño que podía llegar a causarle a aquel corazón cansado y cerrado.

Todas aquellas palabras salían por la manera en la cual su corazón latía por cada vez que Roderich estaba cerca, no lo superaba ninguna otra cosa. Así se sentía el amor, la hermosa costumbre de besar sus labios y el doloroso tiempo en el cual no había podido estar a su lado.

Así era el amor para el prusiano...

* * *

_GOD, como me atrase con esto D: se había roto la conexión y así tardaron en arreglarla. Es un final apresurado, lo sé, quise subirlo rápido -u- la verdad, no cumple con mis expectativas pero la próxima será mejor._


End file.
